The present invention relates to a vehicle with two front wheels that have an improved steering system. More particularly, to a dual front wheel steering system that turns or leans in unison or independently and can be steered with the arms, legs or both.
Prior art three wheeled vehicles exist with ACKERMAN steering geometry, but none that utilize matched upper and lower A frame tilt arms, configured so as to have neutral steering and to shift the vehicle's mass lower and toward the inner turning wheel when cornering. This is accomplished in part by aligning the main steering pivot point of the upper A frame tilt arm with the outer pivot points of the lower A frame tilt arm in a vehicle frame having a 7 degree positive castor angle.
The three wheeled vehicle's steering system fulfills a long felt need in the field of dual front wheel steering systems on three and four wheeled vehicles, powered or otherwise. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the prior art problems of vehicle rollover or skidding when making sharp or high speed turns.